


【KL】BLAZE

by Alaika1006



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaika1006/pseuds/Alaika1006
Summary: 特拉法尔加·罗的三次生日，两度触到的橙红色火焰，和一枚硬币。





	【KL】BLAZE

**Author's Note:**

> · 原作向，基罗前提的生贺，时间线捏造有  
· 9000字一发完  
· 看了7年OP却是第一次写本命+构思1个月而36小时前才开始爆肝

“生日快乐！船长！” 

刚踏出简陋的棚子，罗就收到了来自红心海贼团齐刷刷的祝福。贝波更是不由分说地嚎哭着扑了上来，险些让罗脚下一个踉跄。

御田城遗址上热闹得过了头，但是罗并不打算制止自家船员。博罗镇没有异常，潜入工作顺利，无害的食物也弄到了手，一切都按部就班地发展着，因此他准备适当地给船员们，同时也是给自己放个假。一年以来，他们都太辛苦了。

今天是特拉法尔加·罗的二十六岁生日。

在开阔地逛了一圈之后，罗习惯性地检查起口袋里的物件。贝波的生命卡安然无恙，而他的主人正在和夏奇争夺望远镜，精神十足。除此之外，一枚硬币躺在罗的手掌上。

“啊，特拉男，有东西掉了哦！” 

那是刚抵达和之国的傍晚。作战会议结束，罗准备把贝波的生命卡分一些给负责潜入的几人，却不慎把那枚硬币也一并带出了口袋。乌索普蹲下身将它捡起：“诶，不是贝利？”

翻看过以后，乌索普把硬币交还给了罗。

“多谢，鼻子当家的。” 罗接过并道了谢。正准备放回口袋时，弗兰奇放大了不知多少倍的脸毫无征兆地出现在了罗的视野里。

“好厉害！是本大爷没见过的硬币诶！哪国的？” 

“确实，和贝利不大一样。” 索隆打量过一番后说道。

“稍微给我看一下可以吗？” 一旁沉默的妮可·罗宾也发了话。

于是，硬币在一阵聒噪中几度易主，最后经由罗宾再次回到了罗的手里。

“是以前在南海流通的货币吧。” 罗宾得出了这样的结论。

“贝利之前流通的硬币……那应该算是老古董了吧？” 弗兰奇思考一阵后说道。

“老古董……呜啊啊啊啊啊！特拉男，听好，这硬币可千万别给娜美看见啊！肯定会被拿去换贝利的！” 乌索普仿佛回想了什么痛彻心扉的往事，在一旁鬼叫起来。

“才不会呢！我们船长最喜欢收集硬币，怎么可能允许别人碰他的收藏呢！” 佩金解释道，“对吧，船长？”

“啊，是啊。” 肯定了佩金的话以后，罗把硬币放回自己的口袋里。

罗一直都有着集硬币的爱好。除了每一年新制造出的货币，他还热衷于收集各国的特有纪念币，绝版币等等。在红心海贼团潜水艇船长室的某一个抽屉里，罗已经拥有了一整本精心标注过年份和发行国家的硬币图鉴。但这枚他随身携带的硬币来路稍微有些不一样，不过罗从没和任何人说起过这段往事。

这是来自尤斯塔斯的礼物。

尤斯塔斯·“船长”·基德，南海出身，和特拉法尔加·罗同为『极恶世代』的『超新星』，因血腥暴虐而臭名昭著。即便在同一片海航行，两人也只是断续偶遇过几次。绝大多数情况下，罗都是从报纸了解到尤斯塔斯的近况的。

进入新世界以来，尤斯塔斯的曝光度极高，基德海贼团更是被频繁提起。尤斯塔斯自身就是漩涡的中心，甚至可以说，有他出现的地方就肯定少不了骚乱。

而有那么一天，基德海贼团破天荒地没有上报。这之后连续几日，报纸上都没有尤斯塔斯活跃的身影。这并不少见，因为在新世界，几乎每一天都有新人为自己的年少轻狂付出代价。看来这一次轮到尤斯塔斯了，罗在心中默念道。

但事实证明尤斯塔斯可不会如此轻易地随便死在哪里。

在沉寂过一段时间之后，这个人头破了好几个亿的混球再次以极高调的姿态霸占了各家报社的新闻头条。

涅槃，夸张的粗体字写道。

铅灰色的照片里，尤斯塔斯笑得猖狂，和他那头桀骜的红发如出一辙。比泡在福尔马林里的死人还白的脖颈上是尚未长好的皮肤留下的浅痕。一条霸占了绝大部分空间的机械臂横挡在他身前。

丑得要死，比他的狗屎发型还要丑。看到报纸时脸立刻就黑了半截的罗咬牙切齿地想。

可记者们却皆因“船长”基德的新武器炸开了锅，在感叹其杂草般惊人的生命力之余也纷纷对愈发动荡不安的世界局势表露出忧虑。

罗非常不喜欢，甚至是讨厌尤斯塔斯的新造型，尽管他很清楚对方对零件枪械的狂热。再者，他现在更应当花些时间考虑和这种怪物正面遭遇时所采取的策略，而不是无端地感到不满。

不满。

可他又在不满什么？

不满的事情多了去了，他想，虽然直到现在他也并不能够将这些牢骚具体而清晰地罗列出来。这种行为本质上无异于尝试总结“草帽”路飞的行动逻辑，毫无意义可言。你不能够把时间倒退至草帽没惹出事端之前，就像你不能够把一滩稀巴烂的肉泥、血、还有骨头渣子重新变回尤斯塔斯的左臂一样。罗突然想到被他随意组装拼接的敌人——他们和如今的尤斯塔斯似乎没什么区别。

说来也怪。罗并非无法接受人类与机械的结合，草帽船上的机器人就是个好例子。可尤斯塔斯绝对不可以，哪怕他拥有着为机械而生的果实能力。那条钢铁做成的胳臂再强大，也永远比不上血和肉的温度。

36.8摄氏度，成年人类的正常体温。罗对于大于等于这个数值的一切抱有超乎寻常的兴趣。划过食道的滚烫咖啡，自家潜水艇锅炉房的热浪，夏岛永无止尽的阳光，这些都是他危机四伏的旅途中短暂的乐趣来源。36.8摄氏度是一道分界线，之上是一碗热腾腾的白粥，是壁炉里柴火爆开的声响，是某一瞬间指尖触到的烈焰，是活着的喜悦；之下则是风雪交加的冬夜，是冰冷僵硬的肢体，是永无尽头的寂静，是死亡。

正因如此，尤斯塔斯极具话题性的义肢在罗看来格外碍眼。但还是随他去吧，反正也再没机会和尤斯塔斯照面了。

粗略读完通篇辞藻华丽的废话后，罗随手把报纸和佩金端着的那杯刚煮好的咖啡调了个位置。

也最好不要再见面了。

罗抿了口甜度恰到好处的咖啡，听着佩金后知后觉的吵嚷声，在心里又这么补充了一句。

那时的特拉法尔加·罗怎么也不可能想到，他们最终还是见了面，并且是在自己的二十五岁生日当天。

那天早上，告别了自家活宝船员们的罗独自一人留在港口。让他意外的是，自己没等到军舰，却等来了尤斯塔斯·基德。

确切的说是尤斯塔斯·基德船上的基拉。

一年，不短不长，却足以改变许多人和事，比如“杀戮武人”浑身上下的腱子肉。要知道他现在的体型比起罗在香波地群岛见到他时整整厚实了两倍不止。但也有时间无法改变的，比如那顶熟悉的蓝白条面具。罗就是靠这个认出基拉的。

他本想着简单寒暄三两句，顶多再给基德捎句豪言壮语就立即各奔东西。直到他看到了对方手里指向“卓武”的永久指针。

于是罗被“友好”地“请”进了基德海贼团的船长室。

自己身为新晋七武海，和尤斯塔斯就地开战绝非是明智的选择。但这位一路从南海杀过来的“船长”本质上就是个疯子，海军在他看来和狗屎无异，因此他闲着没事就想找人干架也不是不可想象的情况。于是在踏进船长室的前一秒钟，罗就已经把自己待会儿的脱身路线规划得明明白白。

这也是罗在明白基德找他的意图后只想把他的扫把头一刀削成板寸的根本原因，因为谁他妈会用潜在盟友的船员的性命作为“友好而互利互惠”的同盟筹码。

“我就说这样行不通。谈判的基础得是结盟后的利益，而不是特拉法尔加手下们的脑袋。你的做法本质上等同于诱拐犯在索要赎金，这根本无法体现我方的诚意。” 基拉抱着胳膊靠在墙上，幽幽说道。

“诱拐犯不诱拐犯老子根本不在乎。你看，这不是老实跟过来了吗？反倒是直截了当地说结盟才叫扫兴，对吧，王下七武海？” 尤斯塔斯随手把玩着一枚硬币，鹰一般的视线笔直地扫了过来。

罗从他的眼里看到了和从前别无二致的橙红色火光。

尤斯塔斯像是一团火。他狂妄，张扬，不知掩饰为何物，只是肆意燃烧着，随心所欲。罗回想起他和尤斯塔斯的第一次见面，远早于香波地群岛上的那场逃亡，早到当他们还都只是初入伟大航道的新人的时候。疯癫的山贼炸毁了岛上的化工厂，冲天的大火转眼便吞噬了整个小镇。罗果断领着船员赶回潜水艇。当他们匆匆路过某一条街的时候，罗看到了漫天火光中的尤斯塔斯。山贼的首领倒在血泊里再没了动静，而尤斯塔斯抬起头来。

一团独一无二的火映在特拉法尔加·罗的眼中。

热浪融化了他的思维。在有限的几步间，罗的视线被死死钉在尤斯塔斯浴着血的苍白脖颈上。尤斯塔斯安静得仿佛置身遥远过去的一尊雕塑，无声地伫立在烈火之中。没有揶揄，没有挑衅，没有话语，只是简简单单的一瞥，那团火就这么烙在了罗的记忆里。

事件几天后，如他所料，媒体将这场大火归咎于新人海贼尤斯塔斯·“船长”·基德的一时兴起。报纸头版的撰稿人搜肠刮肚地用尽自己毕生学识将尤斯塔斯·“船长”·基德成功塑造成一个无恶不作的变态杀人狂。当罗登陆下一座岛屿时，居民间已经在传言尤斯塔斯·基德有着把人的大小肠挂起来示众的特殊癖好。照这个势头发展下去，尤斯塔斯被当作饮人血的恶魔也不是无法想象的场景。

但尤斯塔斯本人根本不会在乎，谁是犯人跟他一点关系都没有，随他们怎么说去。“关老子屌事？”罗甚至能想象出对方边晃着杯中的威士忌边笑得猖狂。

一团火岂有惧怕他人的理由。

而当尤斯塔斯勾起嘴角似笑非笑地审视着自己时，罗感受到炽热的火舌正攀上他的皮肤，仿佛又回到了那场大火中他们擦肩而过的瞬间。但他很快就从过往的泥沼中挣脱了出来，何况他现在更应当关心尤斯塔斯手中情报的来源。

“同盟的事情暂且放到一边。尤斯塔斯当家的，你是从哪里如何得知红心海贼团的动向的？”

“所谓海贼，其实不过是一群拿命作赌注的赌徒。你我都不例外。这片大海就是场巨大的赌博，而我们都在赌新的『海贼王』会从『极恶世代』中诞生……”

“基德只是正处在赌赢了的狂喜中而已。卓武是他根据航海士远远看到的你家白熊手上指针的方向，投了一晚上硬币从一百多个可能的岛屿里选出来的。”

“你他妈闭嘴，基拉！” 

“我们没有多余的时间可以浪费，麻烦你长话短说。海军很快就该到了。”

“切。” 基德咂了下嘴，“我们有把黑胡子拉下马的打算。如何，有兴趣吗？”

“哦？有作战计划吗？” 张口就想和四皇之一一决高下，这的确是尤斯塔斯一贯的疯子作风，但罗并不讨厌这种野心。

“想知道就得和我同盟。别忘了，我们现在可都还是以‘敌人’的身份站在这里的。”

“那也让我提醒一下你的立场，尤斯塔斯当家的。作为邀请的那一方，不拿点实际的计划出来可体现不了你们的诚意啊。”

“老子可信不过七武海。”

“原来尤斯塔斯当家的还没有忘掉我是个七武海啊，可喜可贺。既然信不过七武海，为何又要来找我同盟？”

“好了，就此打住吧。” 在一旁沉默了片晌的基拉突然发了话，“特拉法尔加，追问是没有意义的，因为连我也是第一次听说基德海贼团的下一个目标是黑胡子。”

“喂！” 基德把硬币狠狠地拍在了桌上，“蹭”得站了起来。

“基德，不要继续胡闹了！对方是七武海，很快就会有海军的船来接他。你也知道船员们都还在恢复当中，这段时间应当避免和海军的正面冲突才对！”

基德咬住牙狠瞪向基拉，可对方毫无让步的打算，罗能够感觉到基拉面具后的脸上写满了不悦。船长室里的气氛紧绷，罗习惯性地把手扶在刀鞘上，只要尤斯塔斯或者基拉接下来有任何危险动作，他就立刻发动能力离开这里。

出乎罗的预期，在低声咒骂过几句以后，偃旗息鼓的尤斯塔斯不爽地啐出一口吐沫。他像鲨鱼一般龇着牙齿，然后使劲地把自己的身体往下砸去，可怜的木头椅子于是颤颤巍巍地闷哼了一阵。随后，他别过头，凶恶的眼神几乎要把基拉背后那堵墙烧出一个洞。

“我暂且还没有同盟的打算。” 罗拉低了帽檐。尤斯塔斯对这个答复根本不为所动，他正执着于同基拉继续自己无用的眼神抗争。厚实的毛大衣服帖地裹在他身上，勾出他后背的弧度，使得侧坐的尤斯塔斯像极了一只气鼓鼓的河豚。

“我猜你也会这么说。” 像是料到结局一般，“杀戮武人”的声音听上去竟有一丝释然，“至于卓武，我们暂时没有和七武海起冲突的打算，你大可放心。”

罗冲着基拉微微颔首。虽然没能成为同盟，但他和基拉在不想开战的层面上确实达成了一致。尤斯塔斯依旧保持着沉默，涂抹着暗色口红的双唇不满地向下撇着。事实上，尤斯塔斯根本没打算收敛自己的情绪，连他的机械义肢都在散发着一种诡异的气息。

就像是小孩子耍脾气一样。

罗被自己的想法惊出了一身冷汗。南海出生的、以凶狠残暴出名的尤斯塔斯·“船长”·基德恐怕是全世界和小孩最没有关系的，两者之间的差距如同从颠倒山到香波地群岛。把尤斯塔斯和小孩挂上钩给人带来的震悚绝不亚于海军集体表演草裙舞。

把无关紧要的想法抛至脑后，罗同尤斯塔斯道了别。“保重，尤斯塔斯当家的。” 他说。

直到特拉法尔加·罗走出船长室，尤斯塔斯·基德都没有再朝他看哪怕一眼。

从甲板到船舷这短短一段路，罗留意到尤斯塔斯的部下们无一例外都在小心翼翼地观察自己：左后方有个像模像样举杆子钓鱼的，天知道在码头能钓到些什么，海草吗；右手边有一团人在看报纸，朝向倒没错，可这已经是一周前的报道了，第一次发现尤斯塔斯的船员有看旧闻的爱好；斜前方有个人在掌舵，没想到船停靠在岸舵手也不能休息；除此之外还有一个空手擦地的，一个捂嘴B-BOX自嗨但眼神一直往船舷漂的，以及几个聊天话题已经干瘪到正反复感叹“今天天气真好”的。

于是在这群人自以为相当隐蔽的充满好奇和探究的视线之中，罗扛着鬼泣落在了码头的石质台阶上。

罗也并非什么冷酷无情的人，因此多少能理解一些尤斯塔斯船员们的心情。七武海的突然造访估计在他待在船长室的期间就已经在全船传了个遍。若是尤斯塔斯登上自家的潜水艇，他自己的伙伴大多也会有这样蹩脚的反应。佩金，夏奇还有贝波，这三个肯定是首当其冲趴在墙角偷看的。

罗又想起了早晨仓促的生日派对，然后深深地叹了口气——一方面在反思一直以来他是否太过于纵容船上的那帮家伙们了，另一方面则是他相当清楚的意识到这极有可能是自己最后一次和他们见面。

可是他别无选择，只能不断劝慰自己卓武是最好的选择：就算自己真的死在了德雷斯罗萨——或者庞克哈萨德，伙伴们也一定能在那里无恙地活着。

“特拉法尔加。”

自身后响起的熟悉声音打断了罗的思绪。他回过头，看见尤斯塔斯仍旧板着的脸，看上去很是不情不愿。罗示意他继续说下去。

“你要去哪里。” 尤斯塔斯没来由地问了一句。

“这和你没有关……”

“上船，我送你去。”

罗有些惊讶。他仍记得自己仔细地盯着尤斯塔斯，试图从对方的嘴角，眼神，或者眉头中解读出话语背后隐藏的含义。可在罗的印象中，尤斯塔斯那时的表情已经同海风，同喧闹交织在一起，模糊不清。事实上，现在回想起自己二十五岁生日当天同尤斯塔斯在码头上那场简短的对话，罗所确信的只有那时天气很好，因为尤斯塔斯大衣上的铆钉一下又一下地反着光，以及对方直望进他的眼底的，火一般的视线，是那么的不容拒绝。

海上的生活就是同无数人相遇，再分开。挥手作别之际，或许就是此生的最后一面。罗经历过太多离别，想必尤斯塔斯也是一样，因此数次偶遇的他们之间才会产生独有的默契：不互相干涉，但在闲暇之际或许可以一起去喝上几杯。于是在两人之间不算多的回忆中，罗曾经见到过一次尤斯塔斯露出相同的表情。那是顶上战争之后某个平常的日子，没有刀剑相向，但或许有那么一两句冷嘲热讽。尤斯塔斯的左臂还结结实实地长在他身上。他们坐在酒馆一隅有一搭没一搭地闲谈，昏黄的灯光忽明忽暗，罗的心绪也随之恍惚起来。他能记起周身萦绕着的极浅的铁锈味，以及指尖若有若无的来自毛大衣柔软触感。不知为何，他们开始谈论出海的理由。

“证明——向南海，向政府，向愚蠢而怯懦的人，向这个世界。老子要让他们看到自己错的有多么离谱而可笑。” 酒精的作用下，尤斯塔斯说得很慢，或者至少是在罗的印象当中他说得很慢。一字一句，伴着稍快的心跳悉数写进罗的记忆当中去。

“我会找到『One Piece』。”尤斯塔斯说，那么的认真，认真到令人难以抗拒。

橙红色的火光近在咫尺。

报纸上狂妄自大的尤斯塔斯，他人印象中暴戾血腥的尤斯塔斯，这些在特拉法尔加·罗看来都不足以构筑出一个完整的尤斯塔斯·基德。他比谁都清楚，表象之下，这位来自南海的“船长”身上背负了太多的野心，梦想和承诺；他同样比谁都明白，当尤斯塔斯收起他标志性的乖张笑容时，如火的双眼竟会如此动人心魄。

等到罗再回过神来时，基德海贼团的船已经驶离港口，而自己站在甲板上眺望着愈发渺小的岛屿。

“海军那边就这样了？” 一旁的尤斯塔斯突然问道。

“随便等等而已。怎么，刚刚可没看出来尤斯塔斯当家的有这么担心海军。”

“老子可不需要在乎他们。不像你。”

罗勾起嘴角，没去理会尤斯塔斯话中尖锐的部分。余光中有金属在阳光下短暂地闪烁了一瞬，罗这才发现尤斯塔斯依旧在把玩着那枚硬币。他没有使用能力，只是普通地将硬币抛至空中，再稳稳地接住，如此往复。这一天的尤斯塔斯似乎格外热衷于这个小游戏。

如基拉所说，基德海贼团正处在大战后的恢复期。这些传闻中无恶不作的海贼，此刻大多裹着绷带活蹦乱跳地做着些和他们“残忍”名声完全无法挂钩的平凡事，俨然一副“岁月静好”的模样。罗跟着尤斯塔斯在船上四处逛了一圈，先前那些刻意伪装自己的船员们也都逐渐习惯了一个七武海的存在，大大咧咧地继续享受他们难得的安宁。基拉坐在船尾仔细地保养镰刀，见到路过的罗时点了点头以表示问候。

罗突然有点怀念和红心海贼团一起航行的时日，可他绝不能因为酝酿许久的复仇计划而把自己的伙伴们卷进来。

于是，总是忙着在脑海里谋划布局的罗，就这么跟在尤斯塔斯身边无所事事了一整天，直到夜幕降临。

海面平静，天气晴好，厨子干脆喊人把酒肉全都搬到了甲板上，于是一场毫无征兆的派对就这么开始了。尤斯塔斯是喝酒喝得最猛的那一个，说到兴头上时便用机械臂把桅杆敲得咣咣响。而总是在操心的基拉也没有多说什么，坐在一旁借着面具上的小孔一根接一根认真地吃面条——天知道罗看到这个场景时废了多大功夫才没把酒喷出来。

在蓄满一大杯啤酒之后，罗走到船舷靠墙坐下。此时此刻，除自己以外的红心海贼团的全部船员应该正沿着航线前往卓武。不出意外，一个星期后他们就该登陆。他眺望着漆黑的海面，喝下一大口酒。

尤斯塔斯是在罗查看贝波的生命卡时出现在船舷上的。罗朝他看了一眼，视线又落回了远处的水平线上。伴着浓烈的酒味，尤斯塔斯“咚”的一声挨在罗身边坐下。

“你的手，还找得见的话我说不准能帮你接回去。” 罗头也不抬地说。

“早他妈被炸得连灰都不剩了，上哪里找？” 尤斯塔斯将酒一饮而尽，随后把空酒瓶抛到一旁。深红色的玻璃瓶摇摇晃晃地滚进黑暗中去，直至一声脆响传来。“就算还在，大半个月过去了，现在早该烂了吧。” 他说，听上去很释然。

但罗能感觉到对方心中有一团火正在不断积攒着。尤斯塔斯从不服输。他会养精蓄锐，卷土重来，再一次地向世界的顶点宣战，不惜一切代价。

而和尤斯塔斯相比，罗觉得自己要考虑的事情实在太多。他的计划是那么周密，以至于他不能容许自己有任何失误。因为哪怕只是一点偏差，都有可能导致自己前功尽弃。虽然他不愿意承认，但罗在内心深处确实是羡慕着尤斯塔斯那份随心所欲的自由的。他也曾无数次想过，如果自己身上并未背负着复仇的使命，他又会以怎样的姿态在这片海上冒险。

气温渐渐降了下来，罗下意识往身旁的热源靠了靠。尤斯塔斯没有介意这个有些过分亲密的动作。两人沉默着并肩看月光透过稀薄的云层洒在海面。

“把手伸出来。” 尤斯塔斯说。罗有些困惑，不解对方突然之间是要做什么。可还没等他把胳膊抬起来，他就感觉到自己的手腕被尤斯塔斯一把拽住。

一枚仍旧温热的硬币躺在自己的手心里。罗立即意识到这是被尤斯塔斯摆弄了一整天的那枚硬币。从雕刻的图案来看，它曾经在南海的某个国家作为货币流通过。

“南海的老古董了，但也没你想的那么值钱。” 尤斯塔斯解释道，“生日快乐，特拉法尔加。”

罗不可置信地望着尤斯塔斯。

那个瞬间，罗切身感觉到自己已经被炽热的火焰吞噬。他回想起船长室里尤斯塔斯莫名其妙的话语和波动的情绪，基拉从反对到默许的态度转变，以及基德海贼团船员们的注目礼。在他离开船长室的短短两三分钟里，尤斯塔斯同基拉说了什么，又在想些什么，他都不得而知。但罗心中已经有了一个相当清晰的答案。可这太疯狂了，怎么会有人为了自己的生日演这么一出戏，更何况他和对方同为海贼——在未来的任何一天他们都有可能大打出手，拼个你死我活。罗怔怔地望着尤斯塔斯的眼睛，一时间竟什么也没能说出来。他于是猛灌下最后一大口啤酒。

“你怎么知道今天是我的生日？” 酒精让罗一下子清醒了不少，很快就找回了组织语言的能力。

“你忘了？” 尤斯塔斯没有直接回答他的问题，反而反问道。

心脏在胸腔中跳得飞快。罗怎么会忘记那天发生过的事情。相反，他以为尤斯塔斯早就把那一天的一切忘得一干二净。

“这辈子都不会忘记的。特拉法尔加·罗在他二十四岁生日当晚把老子睡完就跑，真他妈刺激。” 尤斯塔斯自顾自地继续说了下去。

“谁让尤斯塔斯当家的当时找人干架不巧把我的生日派对现场砸了个稀巴烂。” 

“所你就先顺势跟我打了一架，再拎着药箱亲自登门帮我包扎，最后顺理成章地滚到床上去了吗？”

“真他妈的混乱。” 罗想起那时候莫名其妙的行为，笑着摇了摇头。

“是啊，真他妈的混乱。” 尤斯塔斯也跟着大笑起来。

罗握紧了手中来自尤斯塔斯的礼物，试图让他残留在那小小的圆形金属上的体温消散得再慢一些。而在那时他才猛得反应过来，尤斯塔斯仍旧紧紧地抓着他的手腕，不曾松开过。

时至今日，他仍然记得尤斯塔斯留在他手腕上的滚烫温度。

罗学着尤斯塔斯的样子，将硬币高高抛起，看它在阳光下的光泽，再稳稳接住。

二十五岁生日过后两天，特拉法尔加·罗在靠近庞克哈萨德的岛屿上同尤斯塔斯告别。这之后的一年内，他和草帽路飞结盟，绑架了凯撒，又协力把多弗朗明哥从德雷斯罗萨的王位上拽下，去往卓武和伙伴们汇合，再平安抵达和之国。至此，罗终于能够真正意义上地做自己想要做的事情了。

因为他已经自由了。

回到阔别许久的红心海贼团船长室，罗却没有将那枚南海的老古董加进他的图鉴里，因为他认为这枚硬币有着更为重要的意义。

罗把硬币举到眼前。

在硬币的侧面，细密的花纹上一笔一划地刻着两人的名字，一看就是出自尤斯塔斯之手。无论多少次，只要想象一下成天骂骂咧咧的壮汉尤斯塔斯戴着放大镜坐在工作台前认认真真地用锉刀在硬币上刻字，罗都会忍不住扬起嘴角。

罗其实一直都知道，所以他才会把这份独特的生日礼物带在身边。大海虽然广阔，但罗相信他和尤斯塔斯一定能再次相遇。他会真正地获得自由，他可以抛开一切去同他拥抱、接吻，他能够像他一样随心所欲地活着。

在自己二十六岁生日的这一天，特拉法尔加·罗攥着一枚特殊的硬币，望向熊熊燃烧的夕阳，脑海中映着的却是尤斯塔斯如火的双眼。

这时的他还不知道，几个星期后，他会意外地在和之国的报纸上看见尤斯塔斯的名字。再之后，他会和尤斯塔斯·基德久别重逢。

但这些都是后话了。

特拉法尔加·罗此刻正躺在草地上，等待夕阳的褪去，等待一场闹哄哄的生日派对，等待着属于他自己的未来。

-END-


End file.
